This invention relates to the field of portable wash-stand devices that are easily packed, transported, and set up, such as for outdoor camping, performing auto repairs, etc. Various attempts have been made to meet the need for such devices. In this connection, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,018,490 (Eichorst), 3,720,963 (Zakaski), 3,828,373 (Fraley), andk 4,096,951 (Menssen).
Prior art devices in this field have attempted to incorporate features which enhance portability, as, for example, by providing an assemblage of component elements which may be "broken down" when not in use to facilitate the unit being packed in a compact and space-saving manner. Recognizing the advantages of not having to totally dis-assemble components in order to achieve compact packing, other prior art devices (e.g., Eichorst U.S. Pat No. 3,018,490) have disclosed the use of a basin holding ring, pivotally mounted at one point to the top of an upright support member. Such devices, however, are inherently unstable, since the support ring is supported at one point on its periphery in order to facilitate swiveling. This makes it difficult to keep the unit upright as weight (i.e., of water) is added to the basin positioned within the ring. It may, in fact, make stability virtually impossible where the unit is being used on a hard surface, such as a concrete garage floor, that is not readily penetrated by a spear-like upright of the type shown in the above-mentioned Zakaski, Fraley and Menssen patents. Apparently recognizing the desirability of imparting stability to inhibit the weighted bowl and its associated support post from topling over, the Zakaski and Fraley references (See Col. 1, lines 20-22) disclose portable wash units in which the wash bowl is centered to the axis of its associated support post. However, these devices as disclosed necessitate total dis-assembly for packing and transportation; a drawback which is time-consuming and inconvenient, and risks the loss of misplacement of essential components of the assembly.
According, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable wash-stand apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such apparatus in a form which may be positioned on a variety of surfaces while exhibiting positional stability.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide means to achieve the foregoing objectives with apparatus that may be easily set up for use, and adjust for being transported.
Still another object is to provide means which will satisfy the foregoing objectives and may be transported in a form which is compact, and does not involve the dis-assembly of component parts.